There is a long history of target shooting both professionally and recreationally. Not surprisingly, a variety of different targets exist, from archery blocks to silhouettes and three-dimensional targets for target practice with guns. Additionally, many targets have markings on them to allow for accuracy and precision practice, and some come in different shapes for the same purpose. In response to a desire to shoot targets during the night time or otherwise in the dark, some targets utilize glow-in-the-dark material or paint. Additionally, target lighting devices such as flashlights and electrical lamps are used to help visibility of the target at night. Other target lighting devices use lights to project the image of a target onto a backdrop. Many target lighting devices are large and expensive. Many target lighting devices involve permanent installation.
The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.